


1, 2, 3, 4, Fooled

by sky_fish



Series: Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Agent Ninomiya Kazunari (Codename: Kiiro) is on an undercover mission to steal the secret of a successful company. Despite the support of his colleagues, this time, things don't go as smoothly as usual. He wasn't expecting the company president's right hand – the mysterious, handsome secretary Sakurai Sho, to cross his plans.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828948
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ninomiya Exchange





	1, 2, 3, 4, Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wished for spies, so here we go! Written for heavenlyjuliet (repost of my very first Ninoexchange-fic from 2013)

Before Nino entered the building of the large company, the young man polished his glasses and adjusted the collar of his suit once more. While he brushed his hands through his hair, he took a look around in the entrance hall, scanning at all the posters promoting the products of the firm. He took a deep breath before he walked up to the reception and greeted the two receptionists that were positioned there with a gentle smile.

"Good morning. My name is Ninomiya Kazunari, I am starting work here from today. Nice to meet you," he bowed slightly, responding to the receptionist's greetings.

"Nice to meet you. Please wait a moment, Ninomiya-san, we will hand you your working-ID and guide you to your department," one of them, a young man with a slightly tired but friendly expression on his face, smiled back and turned to a drawer to search for the respective ID-card.

Suddenly, the second receptionist, a young beautiful woman with brown wavy hair and a beautiful necklace with a pendant in the form of a four-leaf clover turned to her co-worker, asking him something in a low voice, her hand covering her lips as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her words.

"Ohno-kun, maybe I'm wrong but wasn't the new employee supposed to be someone called Hamasaki-san or something like that?" she whispered, frowning.

Ohno tilted his head and looked at the new working ID, counter checking the name and photo thereon with the young man standing in front of the reception table. His eyes met Nino's for a few seconds before the receptionist looked back at his colleague.

"Riisa-chan, maybe you mixed up the names. Look, the ID says Ninomiya Kazunari, the photo looks exactly like him and there's no one else starting working duties today. Everything's alright," Ohno answered with a smile, showing her the card and tipping on it.

"You're right. Must have been my mistake, I'm sorry," the young woman bowed towards the new employee. Nino just smiled at her.

Only a few minutes later the young man entered the elevator together with her to go up to the 7th floor.

After the young woman introduced him to his new co-workers at the design department and left again, the young man settled down at his new work desk and switched on his computer. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his left ear. He lifted his hand to arrange a few strands of hair to hide a small earphone.

_"Kiiro? Please report status. Did you get in without any problems?"_

Nino couldn't prevent a confident smirk dancing on his lips as he agreed with a whispered "Too easy, Johnny...," and paid attention towards his surroundings again to not blow up his cover already on the first day.

  
_**Secret Agent #17**  
**Codename:** Kiiro  
**Name:** Ninomiya Kazunari  
**Official occupation during current mission:** Design department employee  
**Special abilities:** Slipping into other roles; programming/hacking  
**Characteristics:** Sharp tongue; sarcastic sense of humour; never loses in games_

The first part of his mission – becoming an employee of the company – had been a full success.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It didn't take long until Nino had become an essential part of his department. He was a hard worker with a bunch of great ideas which he used for promoting different products just in the right way. Only after a few weeks he was promoted to one of the representatives of the design department, finally listed to attend the weekly meetings with the heads and representatives of all departments joined together to give the company president an overview on the current work, project, sales, reception of the public, plans for the future and more.

It was at the first meeting, Nino attended when he met not only president Oguri Shun but also his secretary Sakurai Sho, for the first time in person. Nino had already heard a lot of gossip about both, the president himself but also the guy being the president's right hand. Rumour had it, that Sakurai Sho was the only one knowing about the overall economic situation of the company, or that he was the only one knowing the president's biggest secrets. Some people said, the secretary would never ever sleep – not even for an hour – because he was such a workaholic. If these information were true (well, last rumour was probably wrong, the secretary wasn't a machine, after all), Nino's first target person to find out the company's secret should not be the president himself, but maybe that secretary.

Aside from the rumours, Nino had to admit that Sakurai was a man with a really impressive presence. He didn't need to say much but everyone respected him for what he was. All of the female employees seemed to agree that besides the president himself Sakurai was the most popular guy in the company. Nino couldn't blame them since the secretary wasn't only smart and impressive but also a really handsome man. Nino liked the way Sakurai brushed his long fingers through his brown hair or how his dark eyes wandered calmly over the people attending the meeting until he caught Nino staring at him and turned his lips into a small smirk.

Nino tried not to blush as he felt his heartbeat rising a bit from Sakurai's intense gaze and lowered his eyes onto the handout placed in front of him on the table. As if nothing had happened, the meeting proceeded to the next item of the agenda.

"Representative of the laboratory, Aiba Masaki-san, how are recent developments?" the president asked and a young man around Nino's age, wearing a white coat, his hair standing on ends, jumped up, dropping a pile of papers in the process.

When Nino caught his sight, Aiba made an apologetic face and smiled at the young man, before he dived under the table to fish for his research results.

Nino slightly rolled his eyes. That idiot should pay a bit more attention, after all, he was his senior.

  
_**Secret Agent #11**  
**Codename:** Midori  
**Name:** Aiba Masaki  
**Official occupation during current mission:** Research scientist  
**Special abilities:** Experimenting with chemicals; can talk to dogs, cats and birds  
**Characteristics:** Cheerful, talkative and positive but clumsy_

When Aiba rose up again from the floor, his papers messily re-arranged, he bowed to apologize.

"Yes, please let me report," he started after he fixed the order of papers in a rush. "Recent experiments lead us to the conclusion that the ingredients and liquids discussed in the last meeting are not only cheaper than those used before but are also of quite high quality. The harmonization is on a high level as well... and the mixtures are not dangerous...”

After providing a few more details that Nino didn't pay much attention to, the representative of the marketing department pointed out that newest surveys proved that the latest product met a good response with the target audience.

"It's not only the handing out of free samples in front of our stores that makes it easy to approach potential customers, the new design of the sample packages is really popular as well, especially with young people," the woman finished her report while showing the mentioned sample to the participants of the meeting.

President Oguri nodded satisfied as he held the sample in his hands. "I guess this is thanks to our new creative mind in the design department, right?”

Nino quickly stood up and stiffly gave his thanks to the president, bowing deeply. 

"Please don't mention it. I'm only doing my job," he answered as he acted in character of the promising new employee.

"The super cute mascot you designed seems to be really popular, right Ninomiya-san?" Sakurai added and grinned teasingly as he tipped onto said mascot decorating the package.

"Thank you very much for pointing out," Nino said and bowed again. "I'm giving my best for the next project as well.”

The president took the bunch of data sheets he had received during the meeting, put them into a folder and finally stood up, thanking everyone for participating and updating.

"Before I close the meeting, please let me invite all of you to celebrate my birthday next weekend here in our company's rooms," president Oguri added, smiling at everyone.

All participants of the meeting applauded as Oguri announced that there will be a special buffet with a surprise following at the end of the celebration. Aiba from the laboratory research department murmured something about how excited he was about a delicious buffet which made it hard for Nino not to burst into laughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Even if the president's birthday party scheduled for the next weekend sounded like a great opportunity to gain more information or even to get into the president's office for checking for the company's secret, Nino was aware that there were a lot of things to consider. Not only was the president's office guarded by the newest high tech security system which would be tough to bypass. Nino as well as Aiba did not have a single clue about where exactly the secret could be hidden since none of them had had the chance to take a glimpse into the president's office so far.

In addition, Nino was already working on the assumption that the secret could be converted into digital data, filed on some hidden server of the company, saved in a place where no normal employee could find it. However, so far, his hacking attempts had not been successful. In order to give it another try, one day he planned to stay at work longer. 

"Don't stay too late, Ninomiya-san or your concentration will make it even worse. You look tired already," the head of the design department, Ikuta, ordered as he shut down his computer and grabbed some paper sheets to take them home with him.

Nino nodded, rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. His excuse that he still had to work on refining the new mascot's design has worked and so he was finally alone. Perfect. 

The only remaining light in the office was his desk light and the light shining from his computer. Nino carefully looked around. He closed the window of his editing program and re-started the computer. Just to be sure that he was truly alone, he took a glimpse onto the corridor in front of the design department's office. No one seemed to be there any longer. He went back to his computer, sat down and spun in his chair, humming some famous movie theme song while the system rebooted. 

This time he didn't fill in his normal staff member password but the password of some higher up employee of the company with more access rights. He hoped to find more information this way. As the software started, Nino fumbled for the small earphone hidden in his left ear and pressed a tiny button to activate it. The earphone started dialling and his call got picked up soon by the computer generated voice of a female AI.

"Codename: Kiiro," Nino started in a low voice, the female computer voice quickly responding with the friendly question to whom he wanted to get patched through. "Connect me to Murasaki, please," he requested.

 _"Kiiro, what's up?"_ a familiar voice answered shortly after, even if the one picking up didn't sound that excited about the call but even more upset.

"Oh, what's with that attitude again, am I disturbing?" Nino began. "I thought maybe you're a bit bored and would like to assist me in the current mission but I guess you've got your hands full, don't you?”

The person on the other end of the connection signed and high-pitched female laughter in the background made clear that Nino hadn't been far off with his assumption. _"Just... just let me guide my guests outside and I'm all ears."_

Ninomiya giggled. "Oho, did I hear plural there?”

_"Shut up, you brat!"_

  
_**Secret Agent #21**  
**Codename:** Murasaki  
**Name:** Matsumoto Jun  
**Official occupation during current mission:** helping from outside  
**Special abilities:** Approaching/deceiving people; good fashion sense; cracking codes  
**Characteristics:** Womanizer; willing to take risks, Dom_

A door was being shut, steps and the noise of someone hacking onto a keyboard could be heard. 

_"So, what is it, Kiiro? Why don't you ask Midori for help? He's already active in the mission."_

Frowning, Nino sat in front of his computer. He put his chin to rest in the palm of his hand. 

"You know, I think he's enjoying his "job” as a scientist quite more than paying attention towards our mission, so I don't want to disturb this cute little child while experimenting at his playground. Further, your computer skills are much higher than his, you know that.”

 _"So you need assistance in cracking passwords?"_ suddenly, Matsumoto sounded a bit more exited and Nino smirked triumphantly. A little flattering was enough to get his colleague into a helpful mindset.

Nino told his fellow the name and passwords for the internal server of the company and Matsumoto quickly could hack into the system from his computer. He could clearly imagine his colleague sitting half-naked in front of his computer, ready for the next competition.

They spent the next two hours with scanning countless folders and documents, encoding specifically password protected files and more, but everything they could find was old stuff, accounting numbers, customer data, a super boring digital diary from the already retired ex-president, Oguri senior, and some pretty vulgar porn. Nino made a disgusted face and didn't even want to look into which pervert had downloaded and saved shit like that over the company's server, and just went on. In the end, though, they still didn't find what they were searching for.

"Maybe he really has something in physical form in his office," Nino assumed. He stretched his arms, leaning back into his seat. "I should check the president's floor up there.”

Suddenly, Nino heard footsteps outside in the corridor and he realized that whoever was walking down the corridor right now had come to a halt right in front of the design department's door.

"Fuck." 

Nino quickly turned back towards his computer screen which was still displaying confidential company data. He closed the windows and restarted the computer again in order to show his normal working screen in case someone entered the room.

His eyes moved quickly to the office's door again just to notice that the door was slowly creaking open. Nino's heartbeat rose. He felt uncomfortable in here right now. Looking back again onto his screen, he quickly entered his password and used a short cut to open the last file he had been working on. It seemed like the program needed a bit longer to restart so Nino's eyes wandered nervously from the computer screen to the door.

"Hello? I thought I heard someone talking but I wasn't sure. So there really is someone left that late at night? What are you still doing here, all alone?" the young man, who had finally entered the office, asked curiously.

"Sakurai-san!" Nino took a deep breath. From all people, the president's right hand would have been the last one he would have expected to show up here.

Nino looked at the screen of his computer again and signed in relieve. There was the editing program opened, showing his latest work.

"Good evening, Sakurai-san. As you can see, I'm still working on the latest project," he answered in a calm voice and pointed at the new mascot for a company's product. "The deadline is tomorrow and I'm still not fully satisfied with the outcome, so I thought I should stay until I'm finished.”

Sakurai made a curious face and came a bit closer.

"I see," he said, standing behind Nino and examining the mascot on the screen closer over the man's shoulder. 

The young secretary was so close that Nino could smell his aftershave. Surprisingly, Sakurai put his hands on top of Nino's shoulders, making the young man flinge a little bit. 

"It looks really nice! I'm sure, everyone will love it!" Sakurai said in an encouraging voice.

When Nino turned around, seeing the wide smile on the man's attractive face, his eyes shining in excitement, he suddenly felt his heartbeat rising again just like the first time he saw Sakurai in that meeting, when their eyes met. He swallowed.

"You think so?" Nino asked, smiling a bit insecurely. Why did he feel so irritated by the closeness of that guy?

"I think it's incredible that a man can come up with such cute ideas," Sakurai said in an admiring voice.

Nino chuckled. "I hope this was meant as a compliment.”

He couldn't help but grin happily when Sakurai nodded seriously. "Of course! You should leave it that way, it's perfect!" the secretary leaned a little closer, until Nino could feel the man's hot breath against his ear when Sakurai said, "And you should really go home now, it's late.”

"Same to you. But thank you very much for your concern," Nino answered and finally shut down his computer. 

He stood up, the secretary's hands slipping from his shoulders, and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll accompany you a few steps," Sakurai said and who was Nino to refuse the man with such a gorgeous smile? So, they left the design department's office together.

This was not going according to Nino's plan. He still had wanted to take a look at the president's office on the 10th floor but instead bowed and wished Sakurai a good night and a safe trip home as their ways parted in front of the elevator. As soon as Nino was inside the elevator and had pressed the buttons which would send the elevator from the 7th floor down to the basement, he quickly tended towards Matsumoto who was still in the line waiting curiously for the further development of the situation.

"Murasaki, could you please turn off the security camera within this elevator? For a few seconds should be enough," Nino whispered, his head lowered so that the camera couldn't catch the movement of his lips.

 _"Done!"_ Matsumoto said shortly after. _"You can do as you please!"_

"Thank you!" Nino grinned. 

He quickly got out of the jacket of his suit and pulled of his necktie since it was just too uncomfortable to move within such clothes and put it into his backpack. He pulled out a black mask that he pulled over his face and a small penlight which he put between his teeth after switching it on. There was more technical equipment. He grabbed one with his hands each and then bent his knees, his look facing upwards.

He jumped, pressed the gadgets in his hands which worked like some kind of vacuum cups against the ceiling of the elevator and pushed a small escape hatch open with his knees. Agile like he didn't do anything else all day long, he climbed through the hole onto the roof of the elevator. He must be at the 5th or 4th floor already. He calmly closed the escape hatch again and then got hold of a ladder which was leading through the whole elevator shaft. Nino climbed up until he had reached the 10th floor and fished some further equipment out of his backpack. After asking Matsumoto again to turn off respective security cameras, he open the corridor's door to escape from the elevator's shaft.

Matsumoto was a great assistance and so Nino could successfully enter the 10th floor and sneak towards the president's office, completely unseen. The corridor's were already dark, only the dim light of the emergency exit signs at the ceiling lighting the surrounding for a little bit. Nino felt safe as he reached the president's office shortly after and pulled some wires of different sizes out of his pocket. He hummed another song while he started to fiddle the four different locks open and finally unhurriedly cracked the code of a combination lock together with Matsumoto, that had been the last hurdle to open the office's door.

"Murasaki, warn me in case someone is coming," Nino said, sneaked through the door and carefully closed it again.

He took a look around but since it was so dark, he couldn't see much, switching on his penlight again. He strolled around, looking at pictures and photographs as well as some documents lying on the desk or folders in the shelves and searched for something. Hints, maybe a safe... and then, there it was. 

Underneath the director's desk, hidden behind a locked drawer there was a cabinet door. Unfortunately, it did not look like something that could easily be cracked. There wasn't only a combination lock but also a touch screen that would require to get unlocked with the correct finger prints. Nino had seen such locks before. Maybe, he should have acted in advance with providing fake fingerprints of the company's president but even if he had thought about that, there was still another complicating looking, password protected lock.

 _"Kiiro! Someone exited the elevator on the 10th floor... he's coming, you should hurry, he will turn around the corner soon!"_ Matsumoto's voice in Nino's ear.

The young man quickly focused onto the door. If someone would come along right now and took a too close look, it would get discovered that the locks had been opened from the outside.

Quickly, Nino shoot a look around, assuring himself that he didn't change anything in particular and then hurried outside of the office. He carefully closed the door, locked it again so that no one would notice that someone opened it without permission and when he heard footsteps approaching, he hurried towards the next corner to hide.

He sighed in relief when the late visitor passed the corridor and went into the opposite direction of where Ninomiya was hiding. He frowned, though, when he recognized Sakurai. Maybe, he shouldn't have been surprised though, since the secretary hadn't shown any signs of leaving together with Nino, before. The man was probably still taking one last patrol walk, maybe checking if any more people were working over time, just like when he had discovered Nino a bit earlier.

Nino was standing still, hidden in the dark shadows of the corridor, until Sakurai was out of sight again. Then, he quickly ran towards the next door guiding into the stairway. The young man jumped onto the stair railing, took off his backpack to put it on again the other way round to hug it tightly to his chest, stretched and went a step forwards into the air, letting himself fall down. 

About every two floors he let his hands take a grip onto the railing to slow down his fall, until he finally landed safely on his feet at the basement's floor. He pulled out his jacked and tie from his backpack to put it on again, pulled of his mask and stuffed the same back into his backpack before shouldering it again and slowly exiting the company through the main entrance.

 _"We did it! Seems like no one in the security office noticed our little tour,"_ Matsumoto stated happily and Ninomiya smirked satisfied.

"Thank you very much for your assistance." 

It had been a great help that his fellow had guaranteed him a safe way within the company and even if they still hadn't solved the mission, they had made progress that night.

_"Always a pleasure to work with you, Kiiro."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There was no further opportunity to check the director's office again the next week, so Nino wondered how risky it would be to try opening the safe in the director's office on the evening of his birthday celebration. Everyone would be busy with drinking, eating, congratulating director Oguri and no one would pay too much attention to other people, right? So in order to maintain a possible success already on the day of the birthday celebration, Nino prepared for the next step.

This time, Aiba was the one who would help him. Sometimes, being clumsy wasn't such a bad thing. At least not this one time. Aiba acted clumsily on purpose just at the end of the next weekly meeting. He threw some papers onto the ground again when everybody was about to leave, kneeling down to pick everything up again. When he was the last person left in the meeting room, he quickly stood up, hurried towards the president's seat. He pulled out some plastic bags from the large pockets of his white coat, put on a pair of gloves and then put the president's empty glass which he had used to drink during the meeting, as well as an empty water bottle into plastic bags. After hiding them in his coat's pockets, Aiba picked up a last few sheets of paper and exited the room.

When Aiba two days later passed Nino in the corridor of the company, he secretly handed him a small package which Nino let quickly disappear inside his pockets. The self-satisfied look on Aiba's face as well as his happy wink towards his colleague made Nino's lips curl up into a smile. It was always a pleasure seeing people enjoying their work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

President Oguri's birthday party turned out to be a lavish celebration with a lot to eat, to drink and to talk. The people invited were not only high employees, team heads and some chosen people from the company along their escorts but also a hand full of good business partners and clients of the company. 

Everyone looked gorgeous in their beautiful dresses and suits. The women had arranged their hair to artistic up-does and were wearing the most beautiful and glittering jewellery they had been able to find in their homes and the men had searched for their best neck ties and bow ties to impress the president and the other guests. Everyone clinked glasses with partners, co-workers and the president himself while wishing him a happy birthday and all the best for his future.

After Nino had congratulated the president, he quickly tried to get away from the crowd again. He wasn't the most social type and even more important, he had a completely different mission to attend to this evening. Aiba was doing a great job, distracting not only the president but also catching the attention of almost every other person at the celebration with his overly happy and loud way to enjoy the fabulous buffet.

While everyone was entertained by the scientist with the enthusiastic style of eating, Nino wanted to check another part of his plan – getting information regarding possible passwords for the president's safe out of Sakurai. The secretary was of course Nino's goal since he had heard one of the rumours that said that the president's right hand was the person the president trusted enough to hold every single secret of the company. 

It was hard to get close to the president. Getting close to his assistant might be not that easy either but chances seemed a bit higher. Right now there should be someone taking care of that problem already but suddenly, Sakurai appeared right in front of Nino at the opposite side of the room. Why? Wasn't his colleague going to be with that guy, already busy with finding out some information? Did the mission already fail?

Nino turned around in surprise when a young woman with long light brown hair, dressed in a short blue dress and a black blazer grabbed his elbow and started guiding him around through the crowd.

"I failed. Looks like he is so not into women," the young woman beside Nino said before she came to a halt to get a piece of the delicious looking strawberry cake.

"Why didn't you approach him with your receptionist role then?" Nino asked, scolding after letting out a huge sigh.

The woman came closer, looking right into Nino's eyes and put one hand under the young man's chin to feed him with a piece of cake.

"You know, Aoi thought that Sakurai-san is completely your type," the woman made a cute gesture with her hand, blinking with her fake eyelashes at Nino before she completely changed her attitude. "So maybe YOU should try to approach him.”

The deep whisper finally exposed the real nature of that person.

  
_**Secret Agent #09**  
**Codename:** Aoi  
**Name:** Ohno Satoshi  
**Official occupation during current mission:** Receptionist; mysterious woman  
**Special abilities:** faking information; crossdressing; can sleep in any place at any time  
**Characteristics:** doesn't talk much if not necessary; interested in arts_

"What are you talking about, Oh-chan?!" Nino hissed, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "That's completely against our plans."

"But you didn't deny what I said, right? So go on and have some fun. It's not always just about work you know? See you, I'm going to get out of those murderous shoes," with those words, Ohno walked away in his high heels, turning around to throw a last wink towards Nino who just stood there with an embarrassed face.

Since the ball was in Nino's court now, it was his turn to move on to bring this mission a step closer to a success. There was not much left to do. He had already found the location of the president's safe and was pretty sure that he hid the company's secret in there. He had been able to get some fake fingerprints with Aiba's help to trick one part of the security mechanism of the safe. Everything that was left now was the last code to be cracked but therefore he needed more information and now it was Nino's turn to find something out with the help of the president's right hand.

The young man down a glass of champagne mixed with orange juice. Drinking while being on duty was not the best idea but somehow he needed a little push to finally get close to the handsome secretary. 

Sakurai was talking to a client right now, his smile comforting and encouraging, his eyes full of energy. The presence of that man was overwhelming somehow and Nino wondered, if he was the only one who felt like that. In consideration of a few single women adoring him for his every move, he guessed, no. But maybe he was the only guy in this room feeling that way. Nevertheless, this was also part of his job so he had to finish this mission in a professional way now.

"Sakurai-san," he came closer as the clients Sakurai was talking to finally said good-bye and left for a chat with some other people. "You really seem to be popular, must be a tough job to be the right hand of the big boss, right? Even while celebrating, people come up asking you questions about the president, about work...”

Nino leaned against the wall next to the young good-looking man and took a sip of his now already third glass of champagne with orange juice.

"I don't mind since this is what I get paid for," Sakurai said and clinked his own champagne with Nino's. "You seem to enjoy this party. Well, considering your huge success yesterday with that new mascot, I think you deserve to celebrate.”

Another blush on Nino's face, even if he turned away a little in order to prevent the other man from noticing.

"Why so shy, Ninomiya-san?" Sakurai laughed and put his arm around Nino's shoulder, pressing the young man a bit closer. "You're really a genius designer, no need to hide that fact.”

Nino smiled shyly, looking a bit distracted from Sakurai's hand around his shoulder to Sakurai's gentle smile. Right now, just like the first time of their encounter at the first weekly meeting Nino had attended, he felt his heartbeat speeding up.

"Ninomiya-san… I hope you don't mind me being honest with you but I really like you. You’re a smart ass and you seem motivated. Don’t you want to deepen our conversation at the hotel bar at the other side of the street? It's not that loud and crowded there and they provide really delicious martini, you should try one," Sakurai suddenly suggested.

Nino was surprised that it had not been himself who had to think about a plan to get Sakurai out alone for getting information out of him. Being alone with him in a bar, drinking alcohol, would make things much easier of course, he thought.

The two men left the party together and went to the hotel bar that Sakurai had suggested. The ambiance was quite nice, it was a comfortable bar with jazzy music and a genius bar keeper. Even the more expensive cocktails were definitely worth their money. Nevertheless, Nino tried not to drink too much. It didn’t really work out since somehow, he and Sakurai seemed to fight a silent battle of who would order more drinks for the other. In the meantime, they talked about everything. The company, the director Oguri, the party and more. Even some private details occurred in their conversation and finally, both of them became pretty close.

While Sakurai had put an arm around Nino’s shoulders, the other man had started to fiddle around at Sakurai’s necktie to loosen it a bit for getting a glimpse at the young man’s collarbones. The slowly but surely working alcohol as well as the pleasant scent of Sakurai’s aftershave made Nino feel a bit dizzy. For a moment, he wished that he didn’t have to seduce that man just for getting more information. He would love to do something like that to him in private – honest and without any ulterior motive. 

He liked Sakurai. He was attracted to him from the beginning, ever since their first meeting. Even if he didn’t know him that well he felt comfortable around him. He _wanted_ to get to know him. He couldn't deny his crush. Nino felt like back in his teenage years.

A few hours later as the conversations became deeper and the night darker, Nino finally convinced Sakurai to go upstairs into one of the hotel rooms he had quickly booked for one night. Actually, he wasn’t quite sure if this had really been his idea or Sakurai’s, but to be honest, he didn’t really care any longer. So far it didn’t seem as if Sakurai would spit out anything interesting or helpful for Nino’s mission, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun. The desire of enjoying the left hours of the evening together with that man was real. Sakurai put off his already loose necktie with a wide grin as the hotel room's door behind them closed and Nino let himself fall backwards onto the big comfy looking bed. Sakurai sat down besides him and finally bent over the younger man, looking into his eyes.

"May I free you from this?" he asked and playfully untied Nino’s necktie.

Nino grinned. He sat up again, and after their eyes met, Nino leaned closer and sealed Sakurai’s full red lips with his.

"Let’s make this a wonderful night to remember," Nino whispered as their lips separated again.

Shortly after, he got pushed down back into the bed sheets by Sakurai again who didn't hesitate to start to undress him. Nino let the other man do as he pleased and assisted him in undressing as well.

It didn’t take long until both of them had ended up underneath the blanket, embracing each other’s naked bodies, pressing together their erections, examining every little inch of skin with their hands, laughing when one of them touched some ticklish part, and kissing each other passionately, again and again.

Kissing and touching quickly lead to more and when Sakurai finally entered Nino’s body, the young man moaned in pleasure. Sakurai's member felt big and hard inside of him. Droplets of sweat were forming on Sakurai's chest, making the secretary look even sexier than he already appeared to be. The sound of the lustful moans the man released, made Nino shiver.

Both of them enjoyed what they were doing and soon, both of them were lost in the night’s rhythm, pressing their bodies together stronger and stronger. Sakurai bent down to Nino's lips while he penetrated the other man's tight and warm hole again and again. Their sloppy kisses turned them on even more. Eventually, Sakurai showed Nino to switch positions, so he could enter him again from behind. The secretary's hands found their way onto the younger man's hips to guide him forwards and backwards just at the right speed. Burying his hardened member deep inside the young man caused Sakurai to moan again and even Ninomiya didn’t hold back any longer.

Suddenly, Sakurai started to speed up, enforced his grip on Nino’s hips so that it almost hurt as the secretary buried his fingers into his white skin and fucked him even harder and wilder than before. Nevertheless, Nino didn’t complain. It would have been a lie if he said he didn't like it a little rough, but when Sakurai suddenly started to speak, the smirk on Ninomiya’s lips disappeared and he widened his eyes in shock.

"Tell me, Ninomiya, who are you working for?" Sakurai asked between moaning.

Nino couldn’t even ask what Sakurai meant when his lips opened for a question and Sakurai’s next thrush deep inside Nino’s body muted him. The young man bit his lip and squinted his eyes at the intense feeling and he pulled in the air through his clenched teeth to not let out a scream from the pleasuring pain.

"Don’t play dumb, Ninomiya," Sakurai continued, not only confronting the young man with his words but also thrusting hard into him again and again. "I saw you… you’re good but... your behaviour was a little bit too suspicious. What's your plan, are you… behind president Oguri’s secret?”

"What are you... talking about… I… ah!" 

Ninomiya still couldn’t answer properly since the intense feeling of getting fucked fiercely made it even hard to think straight. His knees were trembling and his own erection got harder and harder with every new thrust of Sakurai. He was close. So close.

"Alright… let’s finish this and talk later," Sakurai finally said. His concentration didn't seem to be in its best condition, either.

He sped up, bent forward a little more and pushed Nino’s shoulders down, so that the young man’s face got pressed into the comfy pillow, muting even his moaning. A few last thrusts and Sakurai came hard inside Nino, releasing into the condom he was wearing. His fingers buried into Nino's hips, making the young man gasp as he finally stopped moving. He waited until his orgasm had finished and the last waves of lust and joy had left his body. After that, Sakurai pulled out, still taking deep breaths to recover.

Nino just lay there on the bed, burying his cramped fingers into the bed sheet, his face still hidden in the pillow. His penis was still erected since he hadn’t been able to fully let himself jump from the edge of the built-up pleasure. His legs were trembling from excitement and the worrying about Sakurai’s former words made it not a little bit better.

When the young man wanted to curse in frustration, Sakurai laid down besides Nino and suddenly put his arms around him from behind. Nino took a deep breath and wanted to protest, frightened that Sakurai could attack and take him to task right now, but the only thing Sakurai did was pulling the other man into an embrace. He let his hands slide down Nino’s belly and hip bones to find their way right to his hardened member which was still begging for release.

"No need to worry, you’re allowed to finish what we started, too," Sakurai whispered into Nino’s ear. “You wanted to make this a night to remember, didn't you?”

The man's hot breath tickling Nino's ear made him shiver and the tightening pressure of Sakurai’s hands around Nino’s penis made him cry out. His hand rushed up and covered his lips, feeling Sakurai’s lips curling up into a smirk against Nino's neck.

"Yes, let it all out, come for me… cry for me," Sakurai whispered teasingly, speeding up the strokes of Nino’s member which finally sent more and more trembling through the man's body until he could finally release, crying out Sakurai's name and coming hard into his hand.

Nino had a hard time breathing and closed his eyes until he had recovered. When he finally turned around, he looked straight into Sakurai's eyes.

"So? Tell me your boss' name," Sakurai provoked the other.

As Nino felt caught, he just bit his lips and finally gave up. He couldn't believe that he had been found out, this had never happened before.

"He's called Johnny," the young man spat out, still biting his lips.

"What? Really?!" Sakurai sat up again, his face shocked. He leaned onto his elbow and gave Nino a questioned look.

"What? Any problem with that?" the young man asked frowning.

"Does this old guy think that something like this is funny?" Sakurai chuckled. "Really, he just should have told me that I got a colleague on this mission! And I thought we were enemies. Oh my...”

  
_**Secret Agent #31**  
**Codename:** Akai  
**Name:** Sakurai Sho  
**Official occupation during current mission:** personal secretary of company director Oguri Shun  
**Special abilities:** Making feel others comfortable around him; appearing trustworthy  
**Characteristics:** mysterious but friendly_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After Nino had digested the shock of finding a fellow secret agent in Sakurai and feeling completely fooled, he hid in the bathroom under the excuse of taking a shower. The shower kept running even after he finished washing up to hide the fact that Nino made a secret call. The young man sat by the window of the bathroom, looking out into the dark night, enlightened by countless city lights.

"Murasaki, can you hack into Johnny's databank and check if there is someone listed with the Name Sakurai Sho, codename Akai?" Nino tried to confirm, but it turned out to be not as easy as he thought.

 _"You know, I can't. I got away with a warning but since I tried hacking in the last time, Johnny uses stricter security measures to protect his files. I didn't hear about someone with that codename but, of course, it's possible that Johnny recruited someone new and wanted test him by putting him onto the same mission as us. Seems like Sakurai won the game, right?"_ Matsumoto commented and if he could see Nino's death glare after the last comment, he would think twice about saying something like that.

"Well, if the boss thinks that's funny... Actually I don't have to fight him any longer or try to get information out of him since he doesn't know anything, either," the young man summarized.

 _"What a pity! But at least that means that you can work together now,"_ Matsumoto concluded.

If Nino wasn't wrong, his co-worker's voice sounded like he already knew some dirty details. He didn't want to know about how Matsumoto had found out about them. Nino blushed when he remembered and he couldn't help but grin as he wondered if this also meant that he and Sakurai could repeat something like that again under given circumstances.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The second time Nino broke into president Oguri's office, he wasn't alone. Not only Matsumoto was accompanying him again by guiding him safely through the corridors, switching off respective security cameras or warning him if someone came near, Sakurai was present as well. 

Everyone had tried to find a few more hints through the president's words and actions to find out the missing password. Ohno had provided some suggestions, even Aiba and, of course, Sakurai himself as the right hand of the president. It wasn't easy, though, since Nino had found out that against the rumours president Oguri seemed not to trust his secretary completely and therefore didn't tell him as many details about his secrets as they had hoped. 

Further, the agents finally found out, that the fingerprints which Aiba had faked, weren't the correct ones. Those were the fingerprints of director Oguri, there was no doubt about that, but somehow they didn't fit with the security of the safe, which either meant that Aiba failed at the reproduction or the fingerprints used to unlock the safe weren't the ones of the president himself but the fingerprints of someone else.

After their failed mission they concluded that the second option must be part of the president's strategy to protect the company's secret and that he therefore shared the codes with another person. But who could that be? It wasn't the president's right hand, that was for sure and president Oguri didn't seem to be on such good terms with anyone else in the company.

"Maybe it's a beloved person like a family member or a significant other," Sakurai wondered as he and Nino went for a walk through the dark night after they had left the building again. "Someone that he completely trusts.”

Nino looked at his colleague and seeing him talking about beloved people and trust, he couldn't help but feel his heart jump a little. Even if their work was something that often really made misuse of something like trust, even love, he truly hoped that he could believe in the relationship which had slowly started building up between him and Sakurai after they had sex in the hotel after the president's party a few days ago. It had been a surprise that both of them were secret agents and that both of them were working for the same boss. Nino had been relieved, though, as he had found out and had already confessed to Sakurai that he had not only tried to deceive him (or was it him who got deceived? He still wasn't that sure about that part of the story) because it was his job, but also because he was honestly interested in him. Sakurai had answered with a laughter, a wide smile and a kiss, ensuring the other that he also had not been lying when he told him that he liked him.

"As his right hand, don't you know if the president has a girlfriend or anyone? As far as I know he isn't married, right?" Nino asked.

Sakurai shook his head. "And I never saw him together with a particular girl... maybe he is just discrete. I guess we have to find out some more hints.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The last hint finally came from Ohno who was still working at the reception of the company. One day, he noticed something strange when president Oguri, accompanied by Sakurai, crossed the reception to go out for a business lunch. The light reflected from something on the collar of the president's jacket and when he focused his eyes onto the tiny thing, Ohno recognized a small tie pin in the form of a four-leaf clover. Wait, hadn't he seen that shape again sometime? Didn't the clover-formed pendant of his co-worker Riisa's necklace look just the same?

In the evening of the same day, just before Riisa wanted to leave, Ohno persuaded her to go up to the president's floor together with him since someone was supposed to meet her up there. Even if that excuse was pretty lame, it worked and so, the two of them stepped onto the the elevator together, in which they met Nino from the design department as well as Sakurai, the president's secretary as well.

Shortly before the elevator reached the 10th floor, Nino suddenly grabbed Riisa's hands, pulled them together behind her back with one hand and reached forward to cover her gasping lips with his other hand to prevent her from protesting too loud.

"Please don't struggle too much, Riisa-chan, we don't want to hurt you," Ohno, who was standing in front of her, said and finally turned around to face her. Riisa's eyes went bigger and bigger but Nino kelp holding her at bay so that she couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry, all we need is just a tinly little bit of your help," the president's secretary finally added to the conversation, smiling towards the young woman.

He and Ohno had already put on some gloves and when Sakurai took Ninomiya's place in holding Riisa, the third secret agent did the same. Of course, the security cameras had been manipulated by Matsumoto again, who couldn't wait to finally complete this mission. So, the three men were able to walk along the corridor undetected as they kept approaching the president's office, slightly pushing their hostage, when she tried to fight them. 

They entered the president's office after Ohno had skillfully unlocked the door and guided the young woman directly in front of the president's desk. Swinging open the secret hiding place of the safe, now at the latest it was clear, that Ohno's suspicion about Riisa being president Oguri's secret lover, was true. She wasn't surprised to find the safe there. Not at all.

"We just need you fingerprints to unlock this," Nino explained with a smirk on his lips, "Please understand that you will not be allowed to scream, to run away or to ever tell any soul about what happened here today. Of course, you also can't give away our true identities. Otherwise we will have to take countermeasures and wouldn't that be sad?”

"We don't want to hurt you, but it doesn't mean, we couldn't," Sakurai continued and to proof his statement, he pulled out a gun from his suit's pocket and pointed it towards Riisa. 

The young woman went pale instantly and nodded to show the three men that she had understood. Then, the rest was easy. After unlocking the first few locks, the only thing left for Riisa to do was to use her fingers to clear the next security step and after trying a few possible passwords with the help of Matsumoto giving out codes and combinations directly into Nino's ear, even the last code was cracked soon.

"We did it," Nino whispered with a triumphant smirk on his lips as the safe swung open and they could finally get hold of president Oguri's well-protected secret.

It turned out to be a small envelop containing one single piece of paper. Aiba was completely blown away as he heard the news via earphone just a few seconds after Ohno, Sakurai and Nino had set Riisa free again and left the building of Pantastic Incorporation after that. Nino frowned as he examined the content which was written on the sheet of paper but well... a job was a job, right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later in the headquarter, Johnny was handing out the new missions to his secret agents when Aiba entered the meeting room, carrying a baking tray in his hands and a huge smile on his lips.

"Boss! They are ready! The first ones baked exactly after the newest – and now not any longer secret – receipt of the famous pastry manufacturer Pantastic Incorporation! Wanna try?" he offered some freshly baked melonpans first to his boss and then to the other participants of the meeting.

"Well done, Aiba-kun!" Johnny praised him and sank his teeth into the still a bit warm and fluffy melonpan with pleasure. "I love those things! This was definitely worth everything," the old man honestly enjoyed and looked around to get some approving comments.

Matsumoto swallowed a piece of his melonpan and nodded appreciatively. "They are really... really delicious!”

"No wonder that Oguri wanted to keep this a secret," Ohno added and Sakurai agreed with a nod.

"Nevertheless, I can't believe that we got through all of this trouble just because of a melonpan receipt," Nino whispered towards Sakurai who still had his mouth full.

After the young man had finished eating, he looked at Nino. While everyone was still busy getting another melonpan from Aiba's baking tray, Sakurai reached out for Nino's hand to gently squeeze it. He gave the other an assuring smile.

"Don't complain, even if this mission was for something trivial like this, it's thanks to that mission that we got to know each other, right? I think, _that_ was definitely worth it.”

Nino blushed badly and instead of saying something more, he just answered Sakurai's comment with a smile and a nod.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comment from 2020: I remember that this fic had been a huge challenge for me back then. It was my very first time participating in Ninoexchange, 7 years ago! It's still very difficult for me to write action scenes and I know that the “action” and the whole spying stuff it this piece was accompanied by a lot of logical mistakes and unnecessary stuff but back then I tried my best to fulfil my recipient's prompts and this was the outcome. I'm glad that heavenlyjuliet seemed to like the story :) I didn't change much in the editing process now, since I wanted to keep the original tone of the story. Just touched it up a little bit here and there to improve the reading flow. See you soon with some more reposts of old stuff.


End file.
